Desert Storms
by Raynos
Summary: The Dunes team challages the Blitz team to another match, but this time 4 on 4. Who is the new pilot and what is the Zoid? Chapter 1 is just the Set up. More action coming in Chapter 2.


Desert Storms (Chap 1: The Battle Set Up)  
  
Disclaimer: *looks at script* Zoids does not belong to me it..uh they belong to Tomy. Raynos included. *looks at script* Oh the Dunes team, name and people belong to moi or whatever means me, myself, I!  
  
Basic info: The Dunes Team challenges the Blitz Team to another Zoid battle, this time four Vs four. Who is the new member of the Dunes and what's up with the pilot and what is the Zoid?  
  
Note: Some scenes and mentions in this story were from my other two Zoids stories, 'Raynos Vs Raynos' and 'Jamie tries something new'.   
  
Note 2: All the Zoids in this fic are real ones even though they might not have been heard of yet. Stats are from off their Japanese boxes.   
  
It was nighttime and in one dark room TV flicker on. "Yes the Blitz Team won this year cup. Bit Cloud led his team to victory after battling the Zoid, Berserk Fury. His Zoid, Liger Zero, who in my opinion is an adorable and powerful Zoid, stopped the Fury when it was about to unleash a powerful charge particle beam. With this victory the Blitz team is now in S clas-bop!" The TV turned off.  
  
A figure, who was watching the TV, smiled. A young voice spoke up into the silent room. "The Blitz team...I can't wait to fight you." A grinned showed.  
  
The lights flicked and the person screamed from the sudden light change. "Argh! My eyes!" The person fell to the ground covering his eyes.  
  
A girl walked into the room and cocked a brow at the boy. "I've told you before, go to sleep. Our battle is in a couple of days and this is going to be a hard fight."  
  
The boy stood up and scratched in his spiked blue hair. His clothing consisted of an orange/red shirt and slightly long tannish color short. "I saw the battle and they don't look so tough. You just couldn't take it, Kem." A tennis shoe met the boy's face.  
  
  
Kem shook her head. "Maybe, but still don't take them likely." She threw the other shoe at the boy. "And pick up your cloths, if I trip over another pair of your underwear I'm going to hang you with them."  
  
The boy laugh. "Yeah right!" he was met with the girl tackling him.  
  
Across the desert the sound of another girl and another boy, fighting, was heard.   
  
"Leena I'm sorry I took your cupcake! I didn't know it was yours!" Bit Cloud scratched the ground trying to get away from Leena Toros, who the holding him by the legs.  
  
"Sorry is not going to bring it back!" She started to push the boy's left leg inward.  
  
"Ahhh! What do you want me to do? Barf in back up? Oww!" His green eyes turn towards to guys standing on the "side lines". "You guys could help me here!"  
  
Jamie and Brad gave Bit a no way gesture and turned their heads from him.  
  
Bit growled at the guys then screamed in pain.  
  
Jamie leaned over to Brad and whispered, "Should we help him?"  
  
Brad crossed his arms. "He's a man..he can handle it."  
  
A piercing scream filled the hanger then fell silent.  
  
Later that night Bit was limping down the corridor to his room. "Just like Leena to over react about a little thing as a Cupcake...especially those cheap, no-love-added-in ones. I've had better." He burped and hit his chest. "They never go down right.... Leena should thank me for eating that abomination."  
  
He stopped by the tactics room, the sound of fast typing was heard. "Jamie." Bit muttered then walked..er..limped in. Like he said he saw the boy typing up a tactic for the upcoming battle. Noticing that Jamie was too into the tactic he grinned. Bit reached into his pocket and pulled out a balloon and pin.  
  
(A/N: Don't ask)  
  
Quiet as he could he blew up the balloon and put it by Jamie's ear. '3,2,1!' Bit poked the balloon with the pin and POP! The balloon exploded.   
  
"AHHHHH!" Jamie fell from the chair and ran out of the room screaming.  
  
Bit looked at the pin grinning. "And Leena says I scream like a girl..."  
  
Jamie peeked back into the tactics room only to see Bit looking at the tactics he was typing up. Walking up behind Bit he spoke, "looking at my tactics?"  
  
Bit gasped then looked at Jamie. "Jamie." he said happily.   
  
"Don't," he made his voice happy-like, "Jamie," his voice went back to normal, "me…"  
  
Bit elbowed the boy. "Aww couldn't take a joke James."  
  
"I told you before," he sat back down. "Don't call me James."  
  
Bit put his hand in the Chair. "Just getting back at ya..James! Why didn't you or Brad help me when Leena tried to rip my legs off?"  
  
Jamie looked at the picture of the tactic. "Mainly because you deserved that."  
  
"Thanks for nothing...you're not still made about the dating thing are you?"  
  
"You answer that."  
  
"Yes!...uh..no!..umm maybe?" Bit took another look at the pictures Jamie was looking at. "Those new Tactics for our up coming battle with the Dunes team?"  
  
"Yep. The new data released to the public says that they've been on a large winning streak, mainly because of a new member to their team. This new pilot uses a Zoid made for land and air combat. It's kinda like a Terrace but very advance."  
  
"So your making a tactic that will take this Zoid out early on?"  
  
"Yeah. When it's taken out the other ones should be slightly easier to take out."  
  
"The strategy for them is 'grab the Zoid by the tail' when you get their tail throw em!" Bit pressed a few buttons on the control panel and the scene where Liger had Joe's Terrace by the tail and the spinning it around was seen. Both guys laugh when the saw the Terrace get dizzy and fall.  
  
"That can be your own special tactic Bit."  
  
Bit laughed. "Yeah the Don't-catch-a-Liger-by-his-tail tactic!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
  
The next day at the Dunes team base. The spiked hair boy was waxing a huge blue surface. "I'm making you look good for tomorrow's fight. You won't only win you'll be the cleanest out there." He kissed the surface.  
  
"I think you're way to obsessed with that Zoid, Zack." A voice said from below.  
  
Zack put his hands on the rail and looked down to the person speaking. A blonde haired, twenty yrs old guy was looking up at him. He looked dressed for some running sport. "At least I care about how my Zoid is unlike you, Joe."  
  
The guy turned his head towards his dormant Zoid. "What? It's clean not shiny clean but clean."  
  
"Whatever." The boy grabbed a handle sticking from out of his Zoid and rode it down to the ground. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Team meeting. What else? You're the one who needs to hear this...not me." He watched the boy pass him. "I don't get how your Zoid does so well in battle..."  
  
Zack continued to walk but spoke, "Wouldn't you like to know." he grinned.  
  
The entire Dunes team sat a large table. Joe stood up and a screen popped up over the table.  
  
The guy coughed then started speaking. "As most of us know we're taking on the famous Blitz team." A wire-frame image of Liger popped up. "As we know the most dangerous Zoid is Liger Zero. His Strike laser claw and its variety of armor transformation make it hard to beat. The best for this Zoid is to fight it from a distant unless it goes to the green armor, Panzer. If that happens will have to go with the 'Bottoms up plan'. I say at least two of us stall it until the others can backup." He then remembers something. "Oh since our Zoids have tails...don't let that cat grab it."  
  
A wire-frame image of Gun Sniper popped up. "The Gun Sniper is usually used for well sniping but this one does full offense no defense." the guy looked at the tough looking man. "Tank you'll be best against her." "We didn't fight this Zoid last time so that's all we know."  
  
A wire-frame image of Shadow Fox came up next. "This Zoid uses stealth. It seems it uses it smokescreen to blind its opponent then it attacks. So stealth then attack for it. My new Zoid will work well, but Zack or Kem you'll cover me if needed." He saw them nod.  
  
"And finally.." A wire-frame image of Raynos came up. "This is-hey!" Kem pushed Joe away and took over. "That is the Raynos. Though its doesn't seem dangerous that pilot, Jamie, know good moves to take us out. Watch out when he starts talking more..um..mature. It seems that his skills improve greatly. He's the only air-born Zoid out there. Zack? He's your main target."  
  
The boy put his feet on the table. "Sala can take him."   
  
The next day the Blitz team listens to Jamie as he explained their tactics. "So from the data on this Zoid it's very susceptible to damage, but only on the wings."  
  
"So the Dunes team Zoids are what they're best skilled at?"  
  
Leena got sarcastic. "No Bit. They just picked the prettiest Zoid out of the store window."  
  
Bit looked at her. "Like you then."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Can't you guys fight after the battle?" Brad asked.  
  
Leena and Bit looked at brad. "You stay out of it!"  
  
Jamie laughed, sweat dropping. "Gotta love the team sprit here."  
  
A red Whale King flew on the sandy ground. Zack, who was driving, looked at the team. "We're at the battle ground people."  
  
Tank looked at the boy. "Land this fish down somewhere so we can mobilize the Zoids then."  
  
Kem, Joe, and Zack looked at each other then at tank. "A whale is a mammal." They said.  
  
"Whatever. Land the fish mammal down."  
  
Everyone but Tank sighed.  
  
Steve Toros saw the Whale King landing and turned the intercom on. "We're at the battlefield. Prepare to mobilize your Zoids."   
(A/N: I been wanting to say his full name)   
  
Bit already prepared the armor choice, Zero Schnider. 'Perfect offense and good defense.' he thought.  
  
In normal style the Blitz Team Zoids were sent out. Command first out of the launch bay, Gun Sniper from the base, Raynos from launch bay, and last was Zero Schnider.  
  
Jamie zoomed in on the Whale King. "They're sending the Zoids out."  
  
Out of the Whale king mouth the Gunbluster ran towards the field and stopped.  
Next out the King was a sliver Wolf, it looked very fast and dangerous. The wolf-type skidded to a stop by the Anklysaurs Zoid and howled.  
  
Jamie scanned the Zoid, as he did that the info showed up on his friends' screens. "It's a Konig Wolf, new wolf-type Zoid. Class 4." He read some other info on the Zoid.   
  
  
Height: 8.64m   
Length: 21.24m   
Weight: 90.5T   
Max. Speed (open range): 290km/h   
Function: Recon/Assault/Command  
Armaments: High-strength alloy claws and fangs, two multi-purpose twin dischargers   
Distinguishing features: Equipped with retractable cross-spectrum scope (night vision/infrared/etc.). Equipped with AZ5 pods and Dual Sniper Rifle.  
  
  
"It's faster then Schnider, but it can over heat if pushed to extreme combats."  
  
"I bet it has a cooling system so we rely on that weakness." Brad said.  
  
The next the blue Raynos. It flew out and flew over her teammates.  
  
Jamie scanned it. "I need to see what extra weapons you added this time, Kem."  
  
  
Height: 7.3m   
Length: 17.3m   
Weight: 31.0T   
Max. Speed: Mach 3.0   
Function: Tactical Air Assault  
Armaments: Two 40 mm Cannons, three forward-facing 30mm cannons, high strength alloy wing claws and talons, four AZ 100mm   
Distinguishing features: High-speed medium air assault Zoid  
  
  
"Her speed decreased... Those cannons mush be why."  
  
The last Zoid flew out of the mouth and screeched as it landed next to it teammates.  
  
"That's not a common Zoid around here." Jamie had to scan this Zoid. "Cool. It's a Salamander. Pterosaur-type like Terrace. Class 5?"  
  
More info popped up on it. Jamie read it.  
  
  
Height: 17.1m   
Length: 24.1m   
Weight: 100.0T   
Max. Speed (airborne): Mach 2.0   
Function: Heavy Air Assault  
Armaments: Dual Twin 20mm Repeater Wing Cannons, 80 mm Forward-facing cannons, Tri-barreled Grenade Launcher, Two Long-Range Ballistic Missiles, various 20mm and 30mm cannons   
Distinguishing features: "Ears" serve as ECM arrays  
  
  
"Guys this Zoid has a lot of weapons and it does seem dangerous."  
  
"I'll shoot it down right when the battle starts. Remember you said the wings are its' weakness." Leena said.  
  
"Guys I don't thing that-" Crash!   
  
Jamie was cut off when the Judge pod landed. From the huge crater the pod rose and opened the ZBC (aka Zoids battle commission) judge rose.  
"Everything within a 30 mile radius is part of this Zoids battle. Battle mode 0993 (a/n: can't remember 4 on 4-match number). Ready...fight!"  
  
Both teams prepared themselves.  
  
Sorry No Zoids action on this chapter, but the next one will be only fighting, shooting and lots of roaring. 


End file.
